


If I run away with you tonight, we could make the wrongs feel right

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Movie and Television Show AUs [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Hunter Louis, Hunter Nick, M/M, Rimming, Semi Graphic Depictions of Violence, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis cross paths on a hunt and celebrate their kill together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I run away with you tonight, we could make the wrongs feel right

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural!AU because I've been binge watching it too :D. Title from Stop Me by Natalia Kills.

Nick's been tracking this damned incubus for weeks now, and this dumb kid finds it in three hours? How the fuck does that work.

"This is my hunt. I work alone."

The man, Louis, purses his lips and tilts his head. "Monster hunting is really a free-for-all, mate."

"Well, I got here first didn't I, _mate_."

Louis snorts. "An old fart like you really shouldn't be straining himself like this."

Nick scowls. "If you don't get the fuck out of town, I'll cut your cock off and stuff it in your mouth."

Louis laughs, loud and boisterous, and Nick pulls his hand back to knock him one in the mouth before there's a sound to his left, screaming.

"Dammit. Don't slow me down." He tells Louis, running towards the sound, gun with iron bullets (the only thing that kills succubus  
and incubus) in his hand. He can hear Louis's footsteps behind him and Nick prays to god Louis won't get him killed.

Turning round the corner of a dark alley, Nick finds himself face to face with the incubus, just beginning to undress the girl he has in his hands.

"Hiya, mate, why don't you take your greasy little hands of that girl, huh? And you and I can have a nice little chat." Louis says, gun raised up at the creature. 

It bares it's teeth in answer and let's go of the girl to lunge towards Louis. "You'll do." 

It grabs hold of Louis and Nick swears, shooting the incubus in the shoulder, unable to hit it in the heart, where he needs to. It drops Louis, and he picks up his gun as the thing screams.

"I'm going to make you regret that." The incubus says, snarling at them, lunging.

Louis takes a shot before he even gets close to Nick, right in his heart. The incubus drops, body turning into ash right in front of their eyes.

"Fuck, nice, give me a fist bump." Louis grins, fist raised.

Nick scowls at him, turning to look at the woman, still on the ground. "Are you alright?"

She nods, holding her blouse closed. "What was that?"

Nick shakes his head. "I don't think you want to know. He's gone now, you're safe."

She nods. "Can you... Will you walk me to my car?"

Nick nods and does so, trying to ignore the fact that Louis's following them. Nick helps her into the car and watches her leave before turning to look at Louis. "Quit following me, would you. You look like a goddamned lost puppy."

"Come have a drink with me, to celebrate!"

"No." Nick says, shaking his head, walking towards where his car is parked. Louis's _still_ following him. "Go away."

"C'mon!" He whines. "Come have a drink with me, Nicolas, _please_."

"Shut up, Jesus."

" _Please_."

Nick sighs heavily, pursing his lips. "One drink, one, then you leave me alone, yeah?"

Louis grins and takes a hold of Nick's elbow.

Nick holsters his gun as Louis leads him to a pub just down the street. They get a seat at the bar and Louis orders them beers.

It's very awkward, Nick doesn't know what to say, until they get to talking past hunts. They laugh at the strange ones and drink with melancholy at the sad ones until Nick doesn't hate him anymore. In fact, he quite admires him. It took him _two hours_ to track the incubi's exact location to Northern Knightsbridge. Nick could never do that at his age.

They drink five beers each before Nick decides to call it a night. He needs to go home and count the last of his iron bullets and gets some rest. 

"Maybe we could go back to mine for a few more drinks?"

Nick laughs. "Are you seriously asking me home? How do you even know I'm gay?"

Louis smirks. "I guessed." He slides closer to Nick, digging his fingers under Nick's collar. "You wanna come over?"

Nick stares down at Louis and hums, licking his lips. "You're quite cheeky, aren't you? Horny, too. Want me to fuck you?"

Louis raises his eyebrow and presses his body against Nick's. He's already hard, god, he's stiff as fuck against Nick's thigh. "Who says I'm not gonna fuck you?"

Nick laughs. "C'mon, kid, let's get to my car."

Nick takes Louis's hand and drags him to his car, letting Louis into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's. He starts the car and pulls out onto the street, trying to ignore Louis's wandering hands while he drives.

Louis gives him directions to his apartment, just a few streets up from the pub.

They get out and Nick follows Louis to the front door, sliding up behind him, curving his hand around the bulge of Louis's cock as he tries to get the door open.

"Jesus, Nick. I want you to fuck me."

Nick grins and kisses Louis's neck as they get into the house. Louis leads him to the bedroom up stairs and strips him in front of the bed.

"Fuck, your cock, what even?" Louis laughs, lifting his own shirt off and chucking it away, reaching down to wrap his hand around Nick's cock. It's quite big, Nick'll admit it, but it usually turns guys away, Louis on the other hand looks absolutely _hungry_ for it. "Kiss me."

Nick leans down and presses his lips to Louis's, getting his hands around the back of Louis's thighs, lifting him up. They kiss hard and fast, and Nick drops him on the bed, falling on top of him.

"I'm gonna fuck you til you scream, sweetheart, gonna make you come for me over and over."

Louis whines, arching his neck back, leaving it open to Nick's mouth. Nick reaches down and unzips Louis's jeans, sucking a bruise into the skin of Louis's neck. "Hunters are so cocky." Louis snorts.

Nick grins. "Pot meet kettle."

Louis smacks Nick's back as Nick kisses his way down to the hem of Louis's jeans, tugging them down, with his briefs. He kisses Louis's hip bones and throws his clothes away, running his hands up and down Louis's thighs.

Louis throws something at Nick and it bounces off his head and lands on the bed next to him. It's lube and Nick laughs. "Thanks, kid."

Louis pokes his tongue at Nick, and in retaliation, Nick lifts Louis's thighs up to his belly and spreads them, licking his tongue into Louis's hole.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Nick spreads his cheeks wider and goes in deeper, licking over Louis's skin, grazing his teeth over Louis's hole. Louis whimpers, reaching down to thrust his fingers in Nick's hair. 

Nick licks Louis out till he's whining, writhing on the bed, tugging hard at Nick's hair, before Nick pulls away to find the lube. He slicks his fingers, and pours lube on Louis's hole, then slides a finger inside him, curving it to find Louis's prostate.

"God, _Nick_."

Nick fingers Louis open until he's begging, making sure to get Louis's prostate with every hit, stretching him and readying him for Nick's cock. Louis gets more and more impatient the longer Nick takes on him.

"God, just fuck me already before I kick your fucking arse." Louis says, digging his heels into Nick's back when Nick has three fingers inside him, gunning for a fourth. He snorts and pulls his fingers out, because he wants to fuck Louis just as much as Louis wants Nick to fuck him.

Nick climbs back up Louis's body and curves Louis's legs around his hips, holding onto his cock and pushing inside Louis.

"Oh god, _fuck_ , Nick." Louis whimpers, stretching out and relaxing to take Nick's girth. "Fucking _hell_."

Nick groans into Louis's neck, fucking in deep. "God, you're so fucking _tight_."

Louis whimpers and curls his arms around Nick's neck, arching his back. Nick puts his lips to Louis's chest and sucks a mark into the skin, dicking into him.

"God, Nick, _please_."

Nick kisses him again, fucking in and out of Louis until he's begging again, begging for Nick to fuck him faster, harder, to make him come. 

Nick fucks his tongue into Louis's mouth, his cock in Louis's hole, bringing him to the edge quicker than Nick thought possible, spilling over the edge with a scream, come shooting from his cock. Nick kisses him through it, fucking into him until he's whining from oversensitivity, pulling out and jerking his cock over Louis's belly until he comes too, spilling onto Louis's skin.

He presses a last kiss to Louis's mouth and falls into the bed with a groan. "We should do that again, definitely."

Louis laughs, reaching down the side of the bed, finding a towel and wiping the come of his belly before curling into Nick's side. "I concur. Wanna hunt with me, tomorrow? Got the trail of a wendigo."

Nick chuckles. "Alright, why not."


End file.
